


Adequate Devotion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Adequate Devotion

**Title:** Adequate Devotion  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #303: The (Traditional) Five Senses: Sight  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Adequate Devotion

~

“You admit you’ve been blind?” Harry asked.

“I admit nothing.” Severus shifted, tugging at the silk bindings.

Harry sighed. “Stubborn git. Since you won’t see how I feel about you, guess I’ll make you feel it.”

Severus remained stoically silent as Harry straddled him, proceeding to worship his body. To Severus’ shock, every kiss, every touch, clearly conveyed Harry’s feelings. Under that onslaught, even Severus couldn’t deny Harry’s love.

“So?” Harry whispered, after reducing them to sated heaps.

Severus sighed. “Your devotion seems...adequate.”

“Brilliant.”

“I trust you’re aware--”

Harry kissed him silent. “I know. After all, _I’m_ not blind.”  

~


End file.
